the all gryffindors rejects
by awfffsome
Summary: Ficaram bastante tempo em um silêncio incompreensivelmente cômodo.
1. dance inside

Todas as drabbles foram escritas pro desafio da Dark do FTW, e aí eu meio que me apaixonei pelo casal e resolvei postar a primeira fic em português deles (fiquei azul avatar quando descobri isso). Todos as drabbles/caps têm nome de uma música do The All-American Rejects, por isso o nome, se alguém estiver se perguntando 8D

* * *

><p><strong>DANCE INSIDE<strong>

Sentiu os olhos úmidos antes que pudesse pensar em conter as lágrimas. Virou-se rapidamente, querendo evitar que qualquer um dos dois a visse, mas acabou esbarrando em alguém antes que chegasse ao segundo passo de sua corrida de fuga. Secou os olhos rapidamente, olhando para baixo para que quem quer que fosse não visse que estivera chorando.

- Desculpa, eu... – deixou a fala morrer, sem saber o que dizer.

- Sem problemas. Você está bem?

Lavender balançou a cabeça rapidamente, querendo sair de lá o mais rápido possível. De preferência enterrar a cabeça em seu travesseiro e não encarar o mundo por alguns dias. Não encarar Ron e Hermione, conversando, rindo, sorrindo um para o outro como se ninguém mais existisse.

- Eles... eles estão juntos agora?

Finalmente ergueu os olhos, encontrando Cormac McLaggen parado à sua frente e encarando algo às suas costas. Ao ouvir a risada de Hermione se espalhar pelo salão comunal, não precisou virar-se para saber de quem ele estava falando.

Não querendo testar sua voz, apenas deu de ombros, tentando parecer desinteressada. Ele continuou a encará-los por alguns segundos, seu maxilar de repente endurecido. Por fim, após bufar, voltou-se bruscamente para Lavender.

- Então, tá afim de ir à Hogsmead qualquer dia desses? Digo, quando tivermos outro passeio, é claro.

Lavender estranhou a repentina mudança de assunto e ficou apenas encarando-o, sem responder. Quando uma nova risada estrondeante invadiu seus ouvidos, respirou fundo e se forçou a sorrir.

- É claro. Eu adoraria.


	2. change your mind

**CHANGE YOUR MIND**

- Ele nem beija tão bem assim – ela disparou de repente.

Cormac franziu a testa e encarou-a, confuso. Lavender arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos à boca. Aparentemente ela havia falado sem pensar e só agora notara o que havia feito. Ainda sem entender do que ela estava falando, virou-se para procurar o que ela encarava antes e deparou-se com duas pessoas conversando a alguns metros de distância. Também esperando pelo início do teste de aparatação e aproveitando o tempo para exibir sua exuberante troca de sorrisos, ninguém menos do que Hermione e aquele ruivo esquisito.

Voltando a encarar Lavender, não pôde segurar uma risada leve.

- Com todo aquele nariz, eu nem sei _como_ele consegue beijar, pra falar a verdade.

Foi a vez dela rir, curvando-se ligeiramente para frente e usando-o como apoio. Cormac sorriu sem perceber ao sentir o toque suave da mão dela em seu braço.

- E aquele cabelo dela? – Lavender continuou, a voz meio falha enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

- Imagino que você tenha que tomar cuidado para não perder uma mão dentro dele enquanto a beija.

Um pequeno acesso de risos a atingiu e Cormac não pôde fazer nada além de acompanha-la, contagiado por sua risada. Foram obrigados a parar quando o instrutor disse que o teste iria começar.

- Não esquece do nosso encontro – falou, piscando para ela. Lavender respondeu com um sorriso enquanto se afastava para se posicionar no local indicado, e Cormac começou a se perguntar como não havia pensado em convidá-la para a festa de Slughorn.


	3. one more sad song

**ONE MORE SAD SONG**

Havia sempre as recaídas. Ela e Ron haviam terminado há quase um mês e desde então ela vinha se enganando e dizendo que estava tudo bem, enquanto passava a tarde inteira rindo com Cormac. Mas não podia estar tudo bem quando o alvo da risada de ambos era exatamente as duas pessoas que eles juravam ter esquecido.

Naquela tarde em especial, Lavender não sentia vontade de rir de nada, nem mesmo do ninho de passarinho que Hermione chamava de cabelo. Porque por mais que o seu fosse liso, loiro e sem pontas duplas, ainda assim era com ela que Ron passava os dias.

Fungou mais alto, sem querer. Era madrugada e o salão estava vazio, mas mesmo assim tinha medo de que alguém a encontrasse. Quando passos soaram nas escadas dos dormitórios masculinos, encolheu-se o máximo que pôde contra a poltrona, tentando desaparecer por detrás do espaldar.

Mas ele a viu mesmo assim. Nos últimos tempos, ele sempre a via.

- Ei... vem cá.

Lavender hesitou antes de aceitar o chamado de Cormac, mas por fim encaminhou-se lentamente para o sofá onde ele estava. Não disse nada: apenas deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e entrelaçou o braço ao dele. Ficaram bastante tempo em um silêncio incompreensivelmente cômodo.

Ela sabia que ele ainda pensava em Hermione – e principalmente em como ele havia sido trocado por _Ron Weasley_. Mas era bom ter a companhia dele, mesmo que ele estivesse pensando em outra, ocasionalmente. Ela também pensava em outro, afinal. E no fim, talvez fosse por pensar em outros – naqueles outros, em especial – que gostassem de ficar juntos – que se compreendessem.


	4. falling apart

**FALLING APART**

Ele já não pensava em Hermione tanto assim, mas não conseguia deixar de imaginar que ela provavelmente ainda pensava em Ron – _chorava_ por Ron. Sabia que se não fosse por eles, sequer teria notado a existência de Lavender, e que durante meses eles foram assunto recorrente para piadas e – a parte que ele não gostava de pensar – motivos para recaídas.

Cormac não havia gostado de Hermione tanto assim, tinha que admitir. Incomodara-se mais por ter sido trocado pelo ruivo pobretão do que por ter perdido a garota mesmo. Mas Lavender se importava com Ron. Havia falado dele mais de uma vez como seu primeiro amor. De início ele não ligara muito, mas agora só de ouvir o nome de Ronald Weasley seus punhos automaticamente se fechavam. E não era por ciúmes de Hermione Granger.

E de repente começou a evitar Lavender Brown apenas para não ouvi-la falar _nele_. Não fazia sentido e no fundo ele sabia disso, mas fingia que não. Simplesmente não conseguia pensar em perdê-la para ele – ou, para falar a verdade, para ninguém mais.


End file.
